Megaman: Triforce Awakening
by Twebster900
Summary: The Legendary Hero Link has defeated Ganondorf once again! This time the seven sages of this age have sealed him away for good, but Ganondorf has taken them with him. Now this threat has come to Lan Hikari and his friends. Can they defeat him? Or will this world end up like Hyrule?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one and all to my new Megaman Battle Network(More allong the lines of Megaman NT Warrior Access though...) /Legend of Zelda Crossover! Enjoy!**

* * *

**"Do not pray for an easy life. Pray for the strength to endure a difficult one."**

* * *

Three figures entered a large circular room. Their faces can not be seen, but the middle one has several glowing jewels. The center one is also bound in heavy chains that looked like they were made of light.

"Accursed One! As atonement of your crimes, You shall be banished to another world were you will live out your days among it's people; striped of your powers!" Another figure in red and brown robes said, standing on an altar engraved with three triangles.

"Foolish Sage. You can not banish me forever! I will always come back as part of the curse Demise put on the hero! I will return! I will...!" He was cut off by a sword through his gut.

"Not this time." The sage said. A portal opened behind the "Accursed One" and began to pull him in.

"THEN I'LL BRING THE SEVEN SAGES WITH ME!" He yelled as he broke from the chains and grabbed two pillars near the portal. As he was sucked into the portal, the whole room was sucked in also.

"AHHHHHH!" Lan yelled as he shot upwards in his bed, covered in sweat. "That dream again. What could it mean?"

* * *

Lan awoke to the smell of smoke. Lots of smoke. He got out of bed and threw on his cloths and ran towards the door.

"Well good-morning, Lan." Someone said rather sarcastically behind him.

"Oh, Sorry Megaman." Lan said as he walked back over and picked up his P.E.T from it's charger.

"I smell smoke. It's coming from downstairs."

"Same here, lets go." Lan said, running down the stairs.

In the kitchen, Lan's mother was hiding behind the table as the oven was on fire and spewing fireballs all over.

"There must be one serious virus in there to be doing this!" Lan yelled over the crackle of the fire. "JACK-IN! Megaman Power-Up!"

"Hows it look in there, Megaman?"

"Well it's on fire, but I guess you already knew that!" Megaman replied.

"I'm sending you a Aqua Sword. Battle-Chip In, Download!" Megaman's arm turned into an energy sword with a water tank attached to it. He jumped forward and swung it in front of him, creating a huge wave. The water also deleted several viruses hiding in the fire.

"You worthless pile of scrap!" Came a voice somewhere behind Megaman. Megaman turned around to see another Netnavi in red armor beating up tons of viruses using a spear that resembled a dragon. His helmet looked like a dragon's head with a long red and orange ponytail.

The navi turned around and saw Megaman. His navi-mark was the head of a dragon with flames coming out the back of it.

"Oh no. He saw me!" Megaman said in fright.

"Took you long enough!" The mysterious Netnavi said with a slight growl.

"W-who are you?" Megaman asked.

"I am Volga, the dragon knight. And you are dead." He threatened as he raise his spear above his head and started building up fire in it.

"Fire Shield, Battle-Chip in, Download!" A red Barrier appeared around Megaman.

"Somehow this isn't going to work." Megaman thought.

"RAAAAA!" Volga yelled as he sent a huge fireball at Megaman. The fireball went right thrugh the Fire Shield and hit Megaman.

"Megaman!" Lan yelled.

_Megaman Logging Out._

"My job here is done."

_Volga Logging Out._

"That was a close one!" Lan sighed in relief. The fire in the oven went away. "Megaman? ...Megaman!?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Twebster9000, Logging Out! '^;=;^'**


	2. The Fary Chip & The Demon King appears!

**Chapter 2 is here.**

* * *

**SciLab; 1 hour after Volga attack...**

"Dad. Is there anything you can do for Megaman!?" Lan pleaded.

"Hmm... I might, though the normal recovery program won't do the job... Lan, I need you to tell me exactly what happened to him." Dr. Hikari told him.

"Well... ... ... and he began charging up energy in his spear. I gave Megaman a Fire-Barrier Battle Chip, but the attack went right threw the barrier. I managed to logg Megaman out in time, but when he didn't respond I came strait here."

"So, a Darkloid..." Dr. Hikari started.

"I don't think he was a Darkloid, dad." Lan corrected him.

"So a mysterious navi sets a huge fire in the oven, then attacks you, badly injuring Megaman."

"Ya..."

"I'll get into remeasuring this and trying to recover Megaman. Why don't you go get some ice-cream while I work?" He said, Lan left the lab.

**Three Ice-cream cones later...**

Lan was sitting on a park bench waiting for something, anything, to happen. Soon, Maylu ran up to the bench.

"Lan. Your dad's has to tell you something." She said. Lan immediately got up and ran towards SciLabs.

"Dad! I'm here!" Lan shouted as he entered.

"Theres someone here who says she can help Megaman." Dr. Hikari informed him.

"Why hello..." She was a tall woman in a green trench-coat that became more blue towards the bottom. She had long black hair with a line of blue down the sides, and was wearing a green fedora.

"My name is Acka Andera." She introduced herself. "But know that this is the only time I and Ruto will help you, Lan"

"Come on, Acka! I hate this place more than I hate Wizro!" a female voice came from Acka's sea-green P.E.T.

"Ok. Lan, this is a special Battle Chip made by a friend of mine that can not only completely recover a NetNavi's data, but will make it a lot stronger. Be warned though, overuse has some... unusual... side effects." She handed the Battle Chip to Lan then walked off.

"Oh, Lan? Your fight with the Hylanoids has just began." She said as she left.

Lan looked at the chip. _Could it really recover Megaman after what Volga did?_ It looked like a Dark-Chip, except white and purple, and were the dark purple circle would be was a pink heart. _I guess it's my only choice right now. _Lan put the chip into his P.E.T and the screen glowed a dim blue. The glow got brighter, and when it dissipated, Megaman was there, fully restored.

"Megaman!" Lan cried in joy.

"Back and better than ever Lan. That chip made me a lot stronger!" The chip slid back out of the P.E.T into Lan's hand.

* * *

"He's used the chip, should I return to base?" Acka said into her wrist-com.

"Yes. but keep a close eye on Lan and Megaman." A voice replied.

"Yes sir."

* * *

**Meanwhile, A secret base somewhere in the Net...  
**

"Master" Volga appeared before a throne. "My mission has been completed! Megaman has been deleted, and if not, he will be soon from his injures."

"Good! We can start the second part of your plan then?" Another navi wearing a large cloak with only an eye showing from the hood said, looking towards the throne.

"Yes, Wizro. I will soon be able to walk the ground once more, back in my true body!" The navi in the throne laughed.

* * *

"Attention Mortals of earth!" a voice sounded throughout Dentech City. Soon every TV, Monitor, Computer Screen, and P.E.T had a blacked out figure sitting on a throne on it.

"In my home world, I am known as The Demon King. Many times I have tried to take my rightful throne there. After my most recent attempt, I was sent here by the Sages of my world. If you do not surrender your world to me, I will have no choice but to destroy it to get what I want! I give your world's leaders exactly 3 days to surrender." The figure said, then the transition ended.

* * *

**That can't be good... Well, I hope you liked. Please Review. I forgot to say this in chapter 1, but, I don't own any characters from Megaman ****Battle network/NT Warrior Asses, or from Hyrule Warriors, I do however own Acka and a few more to come.**


	3. Courage

"Sir. A transmission from "The Demon King's Throne" has just been broadcasted everywhere on the net, even secured arias."

"So he has shown himself."

"Yes."

"Contact me again when you have pinpointed his Cyber-castle."

* * *

Lan was heading back home from SciLabs on his skates. He had seen the transmission, and if this Demon King is serious, Lan only had three days to find him and defeat him because surrender was not an option.

"Lan! You've got an E-mail from Mr. Famous." Megaman said from Lan's P.E.T .

"Lan, I'm sorry if this got to you at an inconvenient time, but all video contact has been disabled due to this "Demon King" having almost complete control of it." Lan read aloud. "...But I have to tell you that I need you to head to an abandoned warehouse about a mile away from your location of this E-mail's sending. We have gotten word of a large group of unidentifiable NetNavis there."

Lan instantly changed course and headed to the warehouse's location.

* * *

"Well, this is it." Megaman said.

"It's covered by a Dimensional Aria!" Land exclaimed "They must not want anyone getting in here. But we know how to get in, right Megaman?" Megaman nodded. Lan climbed a nearby ramp, then skated down it towards the warehouse.

"Syncro Chip In!" Lan put his Syncro Chip into his P.E.T as he was going down the ramp.

"CROSSFUSION!" both yelled right before they hit the Dimensional Aria. Lan landed on the other side of it Crossfused.

Instantly, a huge swarm of Viruses came at Lan.

"Cyber-Sword!" Lan forearm was encased in the sword, and he slashed forward, deleting most of the Viruses.

"YOU PIECE OF CYBER SCRAP!" A familiar voice came from deeper into the warehouse.

Lan ran into the room as Volga kicked a Mettar Virus through the wall. Behind him was a table with tons of NetNavis sitting at it, and an empty chair were Volga would be sitting.

"Volga!" Lan shouted.

"MegaMan!?"

"Volga. I thought you said you deleted this Navi." The NetNavi at the far end of the table said.

"But sire! I did!" Volga pleaded.

"I take it you're the "Demon King"." Lan said.

"Yes, I am. Volga! Finish the job this time!" The Demon King and the rest(Except Volga) disappear.

"Grrrr! You wont live to anger the king again!" Volga yelled as he ran forword to attack Lan/MegaMan. His spear glowed red and ignited, but lan was ready.

Suddenly, another Navi jumped between them and took the blow for Lan. Lan couldn't see who it was, but it was completely unharmed!

"Get up, Link."

"What? My name's not Link! It's Lan. Why did you call me that?!"

"Not important right now." Lan could see the Navi clearly now, but it wasn't a NetNavi! She was crossfused. She was allmost completely black except for her arms, which were covered by white wrappings. The bottom half of her face was covered, and a section of hair hung in front of the left side of her face. Her Navimark was a white eye with three triangles on top of it, with a single teardrop. Her weapon was a huge curved blade straped to her back, with elaborate markings on the sheath.

"It's time we make use of one of your new powers." Her Navimark started glowing. Then, she turned into a small orb of light and was beamed into Lan's Navimark.

"Double Soul!? In Crossfusion!?" Lan's armor turned black and his boots and gloves turning dark purple with red gems on them. His "backpack" became triangular with bolts running up the sides of it. His hair turned white, and a section of it hung down out of the helmet. Her Blade also appeared on Lan's back.

"Alright Volga!"

"What! NO! How could Impa and you use Double Soul!? No mater, I'll still burn you to ashes!"

Lan ran forward to block the attack with his Blade. As he was running, Lan began spinning at an angle with the Blade, now glowing blue, until he jumped into the air and brought it down on Volga.

"Aaaaahgh!" Volga shouted.

_Volga, Logging Out._

The Dimensional aria was dispelled and Lan exited Crossfusion.

"You did good, kid." A voice came from behind him. Lan turned around to see a tall woman with tan-ish skin, white hair, and dark green eyes. She was wearing a tan shirt and jeans, with a sash across it with the same symbol as her NetNavi.

"Thanks."

"The name's Shara. And this is my NetNavi, Impa." She held up a sand yellow P.E.T .

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, great hero." Impa said from the P.E.T .

"You called me 'Link' earlier, what is this about?" Lan asked.

"First of all..." Shara held up two Battle chips. "...you dropped these when you came out of CrossFusion." one of them was a Double-Soul chip with Impa's Navimark on it, and the other was the Fairy-Chip that Acka gave him to heal MegaMan, except it was different. It was now mostly green with 7 circles on it; one of which had Impa's Navimark on it.

"By using Double-Soul with me, you have added my power to the Fairy-Chip, making it the Hero-Chip. This chip is very important and very powerful. It may just be our last hope in this dimension." Impa said. "however..."

"However what?"

"You will need the power of all seven of the sages to truly awaken the soul of the hero."

"The Seven Sages... Why is that so familiar?" MegaMan asked.

"You _should_ know them very well, you both have part of the great hero's Soul."

"Dose this have to do with you calling me 'Link'?" Impa just nodded.

"Oh, you should look on the back of your left hand." Shara told him. Lan looked down at his hand and saw the outline of three triangles, making up one big one, on the back of his hand. The bottom right one was filled-in yellow, but was glowing green slightly.

"Welcome aboard, Great Hero." Shara tossed him a badge. It had the same three triangles on it, but it also had two bird-like wings and talons around it, all of this in gold. Lan just looked at it in awe.


End file.
